


Swirls

by ladyosealand



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyosealand/pseuds/ladyosealand
Summary: Mulder and Scully have finally realized that they can't ignore their mutual lust any longer.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Swirls

Scully wasn’t sure how much more of sexual tension she could handle. Logically, she knew the kiss they had shared on New Year’s was a friendly (but passionate) kiss between strictly platonic coworkers and that was the way their relationship should stay, but she could not control her body’s reactions whenever she and Mulder were within 10 feet of each other. Which was pretty much always since their shared office was basically a broom closet in the basement. She had even taken to packing a spare set of lacy underwear in her purse to change into over lunch as she kept soaking through the morning pair. She ate her lunch quickly, and then made the same lame excuse about taking a quick walk, and sequestered herself in the ladies’ restroom for a quick masturbation session before heading back to their office. She was sure Mulder knew what was going on, he couldn’t ignore how sweaty she was after her “walks” and how she always came back drenched in perfume. But if he noticed, he kept his observations to himself and never once brought up their passionate, definitely non-platonic, New Year’s kiss.  
Scully was growing tired of her clandestine solo bathroom dates but as the weeks past, her body grew ever more insistent for Mulder’s touch. Her panties were soaked by 9:30 and her lunch time indiscretions were lasting longer even though she was coming faster than ever, her body primed by even a sideways glance from Mulder. Once at lunch was no longer enough to control herself for the rest of the day. Every day this week, she had brought a banana to eat with her lunch and she would eat it slowly while staring in Mulder’s direction. She even made a show of slowly peeling the banana after rubbing it gently a few times. Mulder didn’t give any indication that he was watching her or even paying attention to her obvious flirtation but Scully was sure he was also spending more of his lunch in the bathroom than usual.  
And now they were stuck in the car together, driving back from a quick weekend case in Pennsylvania. Scully didn’t know how long they had been driving but it felt like an eternity with her body on alert in the passenger seat. She had to get out of this car, if only to splash her face with some water and get Mulder out of her site for a few minutes.  
“Mulder, can we make a quick pit stop, I need to use the ladies’ room?” she asked, as calmly as her voice would allow.  
“Sure, Scully, but are in the middle of Nowheresville right now so I don’t know how long it will be before I can find a gas station.”  
“Whatever comes up next is fine, it’s not quite an emergency situation yet,” Scully laughed, but deep down, it sure seemed like an emergency. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could sit next to him without throwing caution to the wind and having him just pull over to the side of the road so she could mount him in the back seat.  
“Keep your cool, Dana, he probably doesn’t even see you as a sexual being. And he definitely doesn’t want to fuck you or he would have brought it up before. He isn’t exactly subtle about these things,” she thought to herself, remembering (and not for the first time) all the videos she had “accidentally” found in his desk. “Please think about anything else right now. Don’t think about how amazing it would be finally feel his cock buried all the way inside you. I bet he is good with a set of hand cuffs, too…” She shook herself slightly to change her train of thought, “C’mon, Dana, don’t leave a wet spot on the seat of the Bureau’s car, that would be embarrassing to explain to Skinner.”  
She and Mulder sat in an uncomfortable silence for the next few minutes while Scully tried desperately to think of anything other than Mulder’s dick. She was sure her face was flushed so she turned to the window and pretended to watch the trees racing past.  
“Scully, it looks like there is a little shop up ahead, do you want to stop and see if the ladies’ room is available?”  
She looked up and saw a small building with “ICE CREAM” shouting in neon from the roof. The roof was missing a few shingles and the paint was beginning to peel from the siding but the outdoor tables were gleaming in the late March sunlight. Blue and white striped umbrellas were open above all of the tables and a few people were braving the afternoon chill to sit outside with their ice cream purchases.  
“It looks perfect, Mulder, I hope the restroom is clean, but it can’t be worse than a gas station,” she laughed quietly.  
Mulder pulled of the road into the gravel parking area. Scully had her seatbelt off and the door open before Mulder finished turning off the engine. “Someone is excited to get out the car,” he laughed and Scully stretched as he slid out of the driver’s side door.  
“I am glad you found this place, now that we are here my sweet tooth is acting up. Let me run to the ladies’ room to freshen up. I might be a few minutes. You know what I like,” she winked and then turned to walk towards the building. She put a little extra sway into her hips as she walked and she could almost feel the heat as Mulder stared at her ass the whole way to the door.  
She pulled the door open and heard the tinkling of the welcome bell above her. A smiling, older woman stood behind the counter as Scully walked in.  
“Welcome to Mama June’s Ice Cream parlor, you must be driving through, I know everyone in this town. We have the best ice cream for a hundred miles so you picked a great place to stop. All churned in house of course!”  
“I am excited to try some of your delicious looking ice cream but could you point the way to the ladies’ room first, I need to freshen up a little,” Scully smiled back.  
“Sure, honey, we just have the one restroom, it’s in the back on the left.”  
“Thanks.” Scully quickly moved to the back of the room and found the single occupancy restroom. Thankfully, it looked as though the room had been cleaned recently. Scully sat on the toilet seat and glanced in the mirror. She was still flushed from her vivid daydreams earlier. She hoped if she sat for a few minutes, her body would relax but she was still tense a few minutes later.  
“I can’t go back out there if I still want to jump Mulder on sight…I have got to do something about this before I go back out there.” Scully didn’t want to masturbate on a public toilet so she stood up and leaned against the wall opposite the sink and mirror. She unbuttoned and pants and slid her pant down the front, under the lace of her panties. She bumped her clit and gasped softly. She knew she had to be quick or the lady from the counter might come looking for her. Luckily, she was primed and experienced from her previous lunch dalliances and knew how to work herself up quickly. She had never done this standing up before so it is a little awkward getting her fingers inside her pussy but after a few tries and pushing her slacks down a little, she found the right angle. She thrust her fingers up while her thumb glanced over her clit, gasping a little each time made contact. After a few thrusts, she knew she was close and she swiped her thumb harder and more rapidly over her clit. She pressed herself hard against the wall and as her climax broke, she looked into the mirror on the other wall. She didn’t normally watch herself masturbate, but it was a sight she could get used to. Her head was tilted back slightly, face flushed even more than before, and her breasts heaved rapidly as she caught her breath on the way down.  
She relaxed, her body slowly sliding down the wall, but she caught herself before she fell. She waddled over to the sink and washed her hands with the flowery soap and splashed some water on her face, hoping to calm the flush she had just caused. She wiped her hands and face with a paper towel then pulled her pants up. She reached up to her hair in an attempt to flatten the stray strands and caught the lingering smell of pussy on her fingers. It wasn’t too strong and she had definitely spent too long in the bathroom so she unlocked the door and left the room.  
Mulder was sitting at the table closest to the restroom, waiting patiently with an ice cream for each of them. A vanilla cone (double scoop!) for Scully and chocolate in a bowl for himself. If he thought she had been awhile, he kept it too himself. Scully reached for the cone in his hand and Mulder caught a brief scent of… vagina?  
“I must be imaging it… too much time together in the car today. And it is the same scent that has been following her for weeks. It must just be a new perfume,” Mulder thought to himself. He sat down quickly to disguise any physical reaction he was experiencing from Scully. “She probably isn’t even interested. I have been reading too far into all her actions the last few weeks. Although, those bananas have been killer this week. She must have some idea of the reaction they have caused...”  
Scully, still riding the high of her bathroom orgasm, was no longer thinking clearly about her professional relationship with Mulder. Her orgasm had only whetted her appetite for more and now Mulder was sitting right across the table from her, staring, most likely at her chest where she had undone a few buttons in the car. She glanced down at the ice cream cone in her hand but could only think of Mulder’s dick as she raised the cone to her lips.  
She gently danced her tongue around the top scoop and then drug her tongue around in a circle while making small noise of contentment. If she couldn’t sate her body’s primal demands at least she could focus on sating her sweet tooth, a welcome distraction for the moment. She dipped her head to lick up a small rivulet of melted cream that was slowly making its way down the cone. As she licked up, she noticed Mulder staring intently, following her every move, his own ice cream sitting forgotten on the table.  
She swiped the top of the scoop with her finger, and slowly sucked the finger into her mouth, licking the cream from her finger tip. The sweet vanilla mixed with the remaining scent of her earlier escapades and she noticed Mulder’s eyes were following her tongue’s motions, unblinkingly. Their breathing became more shallow and Scully could feel the flush returning to her cheeks. She swiped another bit of ice cream with her finger and pushed it towards Mulder’s slightly open mouth. She ran her finger along his lower lip until he grabbed her wrist, stilling her movement, and licked the cream from his lips. Scully’s lower abdomen burned with lust, worse than anything she had felt during the car ride, her orgasm from just minutes ago forgotten.  
She slowly resumed swirling her tongue around the ice cream scoops on her cone, her wrist still enclosed in Mulder’s hand. She could feel his grip tighten as she let out small hums of pleasure, his eyes fixed on her tongue’s movements along the ice cream. He pulled her hand towards him and lick the remaining drops of cream from her nearly forgotten finger. Her hand burned from his touch and somehow seemed to have a direct line straight to her clit. Every touch of his tongue sent small burst of pleasure running through her, almost like the after shocks of an orgasm.  
Scully continued her slow perusal of the ice cream cone and with Mulder softly stroking her wrist but after a few minutes, Mulder abruptly let go of Scully’s hand.  
“Sorry, I don’t know what has come over me,” he said gruffly as Scully’s hand fell to the table. “I, uhhh, I… need to run the bathroom.”  
He stood up from the table and Scully suddenly found herself staring right into the quite large bulge in the front of his jeans. She had envisioned Mulder to be well-endowed in all of her fantasies and she was amazed that his pants weren’t splitting at the seams. She sat, transfixed, unable to look away. She wanted to reach out, across the table, grab hold, and never let go. But she had just enough sanity left to remember they were sitting in public. She watched Mulder slowly, and gingerly, make his way to the restroom, where not 15 minutes before, Scully had been. Scully remained seated, her clit burning, already on the edge of another orgasm, without even being touched.  
Time slowly ticked past. 30 seconds, then a minute, then another and yet Mulder had not returned. Without worrying about the consequences, Scully stood up, gathered the long-forgotten ice creams into the trashed, and walked to the back hallway. She stood in front of the bathroom door and tapped lightly.  
“It’s, uhhh, it’s occupied,” came Mulder’s muffled voice.  
“It’s me, Mulder, it’s me. Let me in before I change my mind.” Scully barely finished her thought before she heard the lock click and the door swung open. Mulder’s belt lay on the floor behind where he stood, his jeans undone and barely being held closed over his raging erection with one hand. Scully quickly stepped inside the small room, closed the door, turned the lock.  
“It smells like fresh pussy in here, was that you?” Mulder managed to choke the words out. “I know no one else has been in here since you were.”  
Scully’s face burned, and she managed a small nod in response. Mulder pushed her against the closed door, put both hands above her head, and leaned down into a kiss. Scully just registered the sound of Mulder’s pants dropping to the ground before she was unable to think anymore. This kiss was nothing like the kiss they had shared previously. This was feral, teeth clashing and tongues dueling. Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder’s lower back and pulled him closer to her body.  
Mulder released her mouth and sucked in a breath as Scully’s hands moved to the front of his body.  
“I have wanted this for so long, Scully. You can’t even imagine… And I promised myself our first time would be romantic… we can’t do this in a bathroom, Scully, it’s not right,” Mulder couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, he couldn’t believe he was trying to stop he greatest fantasy from coming true.  
“We don’t have to fuck, we can just help each other out and go home for more…” The suggestion seemed innocent just because it was coming out of Scully’s perfect mouth, Mulder barely registered what she was saying. “It has always been my dream to give a blow job on my knees, Mulder, and somehow I have never done it…”  
Mulder wasn’t about to stop Scully from living out her greatest fantasy and something had to be done about his raging cock. He stepped back enough to look into her eyes, put his hands on her shoulders, and roughly pushed her to the ground. With her eyes still locked on his, she reach for his boxers, and shoved them to the floor. His cock stood strong, thick and long, bigger than any dick she had seen in person before. Scully had a quick flash of a thought that she felt like she was in one of his dirty movies, and a warm rush covered her already soak panties. She grasped the base of his cock, her fingers not able to wrap fully around. She noticed a small glisten at the tip of his penis and bent her head to taste.  
Mulder moaned quietly as she swiped her tongue around the head of his cock. She didn’t seem to be in a rush, but he knew that there wasn’t much time before he could not longer control himself.  
“Babe, if you want to get the full experience, you might want to move a little faster,” he managed to grunt out between breaths. Scully looked up at him with a devious grin, opened her mouth wide, and swallowed as much as she was able in one motion. The tip of his cock, brushed the back of her throat and he was surrounded by warmth. Even with her mouth full, she was able to move her tongue. He had never felt such an experienced tongue and he knew he would be coming faster than he anticipated. She bobbed up and down on his dick a few times, her tongue massaging the underside of his dick and he felt his balls tighten.  
“Babe, it’s going to be over soon, I don’t know how you like to finish…” He couldn’t complete his thought because Scully began rolling his balls through her fingers and clamped down hard on the base of his dick with her other hand. There was no escaping, even if he had cared to try. Three more expert swirls of her tongue along the head of his cock and he was done. He moaned loudly, too loudly, the moans echoing off the walls of the small bathroom as the first spurt of cum erupted from his cock. Scully once again sucked him in as deep as she could as the semen sprayed into her mouth. She swallowed it greedily, still massaging his dick with her tongue, craving the taste of him. Even after his orgasm passed, Scully gently licked and suckled until he was too sensitive to her touch.  
Mulder put his hands back on the door and leaned against the wall, trying to regain his strength and ability to think. He managed to settle his breathing and regained his strength enough to stand on his own. Scully was still kneeling on the floor, looking at him with a self-satisfied grin on her face. She flicked out her tongue to catch a last droplet of cum that had managed to escape and hummed in satisfaction.  
“Keep that up and we won’t make it home,” Mulder warned. “And I won’t be forced to make love to you in a dirty bathroom in the middle of nowhere. Especially after that, you deserved to be showered with love on the softest of beds.”  
“Hmmm, how far are we from home, Mulder? I don’t know that I will make it much longer… I need your tongue and your fingers and your cock inside me tonight!”  
“I think it is about 2 hours more, hopefully there isn’t any traffic.”  
“I don’t think I will survive another 2 hours without you cock inside my pussy so deep I will never lose the feeling. Maybe there is a little motel nearby, and we can make another pit stop…”  
“Maybe,” Mulder whispered hopefully as he gathered his clothes from the floor. “Maybe…”

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore any spelling errors or grammar mistakes. I wrote this at 2 am when I couldn't sleep


End file.
